Lost Gems
by Universal lizard
Summary: My first attempt at a Steven Universe fanfic! Two lonely crystal gem sisters seek nothing more than to see the universe, but are they really alone in space?
1. Chapter 1

-Welcome everyone to my first attempt at a Steven Universe fanfic. I'll admit this show has take me by storm not only by how enthralling itself is, but by how everyone else was enthralled by it. Mostly due to how creative some other people were making their little Crystal Gem OCs. So I figured I would give a shot at my ideas for a potential story. Do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe; what I do own are my OCs Kunzite and Hiddenite, among others...-

* * *

Razor ice winds whipped all around, obscuring everything into a white, unfocused haze. Somewhere deep inside was a humanoid with the figure of a woman. She wore a skin tight long-sleeved faded green shirt and matching finger-less gloves, both sporting small stars here and there. It easily showcased the outlines of evident muscles in here upper stomach and all around her arms, while her legs were kept hidden with in baggy pants.

Hiddenite had to shield her eyes with her arm almost touching her head. Sometimes she wished that her dark green hair was longer enough that she could use it as an eye-shield. But as it was it only could go perfectly cut around her neck just above her collarbone. These cursed ice winds were bad enough, she could've done far worse alone.

Hiddenite for as long as she could recall resided on this dreary ice rock somewhere in space with her sister Kunzite. The two of them had only each other to rely on for the longest time. They treasured the very few things they were able to do together, like sparring, or gazing at the massive planet with gaseous looking rings in constant rotation. Somewhere on the surface they could see a red spot almost resembling an eye looking at them. Hiddenite would often comment on much that did look like an eye, to which Kunzite would 'smartly' correct her.

She had for the most part grown used to it; Kunzite was the most scientifically attuned of the two, always learning, always wanting to know how things ticked. Hiddenite simply couldn't understand how she could have the patience for such stuff. Why couldn't she just accept something for what it was and be happy with it?

Finally, her outstretched hand felt the familiar shape of the threshold. With a gentle swipe of her hand, the door magically de-materialized and the light green-shaded woman stepped through inside, the door resealing itself behind her.

To say that her home was primitive would've been an understatement. If it weren't for the strength of the braces fashioned from tough rocks they had found, the ice walls they supported would've caved in on them by now. 'A perfect internal skeleton'; Hiddenite reminisced at the analogy her sister had once described it. Not that it changed her opinion of it: a tiny little igloo with literally nothing to do. After all there were only two rooms inside their little safe-house: their main gathering room, and Kunzite's little lab.

Which was exactly where Hiddenite found her sister, tirelessly working over that beam pad. She sported a somewhat more conservative silver-metallic top though was short sleeved with a turtle neck, with hair that was twin braided over both shoulders.

"Hey," Hiddenite called to her. The lightly-pink shaded of the two looked up at her sister.

"Oh, Hiddenite, didn't hear you come in," she acknowledged.

"Any luck with that thing?" Kunzite sighed in response.

"Sadly no, there's still about one or two crucial components missing," Kunzite said, "For some reason the power sources will start but will never stay that way without something to keep them constantly energized, and something else to bridge the two together!" To this Hiddenite could only let out a small sigh as well.

"Sis, don't you think you're working a little too hard on this? I mean you've hardly left this room for anything."

"I have too!" Kunzite protested, "I have been keeping up on my physical training!"

"Well that aside," her sister said, "I hardly ever see you outside this room."

"But I'm so close! I could actually have the warp pad working perfectly again, and we could be off of this ice rock! We could even go home..." Kunzite slowed her small rant when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her sister had moved closer to her.

"Believe me Kunzite, I wanna leave this frozen wasteland as much as you do, I really do... I just don't want us to go insane trying!"

"But-"

"Come on, let's take a break, huh? For me?" Kunzite looked into her sister's chocolate brown eyes. Deep down she knew she was right.

"... Hmmm, very well, I suppose I could stop for a moment. It could take off some unwanted pressure."

"That's the spirit!" said the light green girl and with her stretched out hand, helped her sister to her feet, "Come on, we can see if you've really been keeping up your training!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Kunzite was the smartest of the two sisters, then Hiddenite was definitely the best fighter. She worked almost as tirelessly as her sister did with that beam pad to constantly stay in combat shape, though mostly for her it was a way to pass the time. As a result, she boasted a fairly strong muscular build in her arms, her legs, and a visible set of abs.

The two of them stood in their other room across from each other.

"You ready, Kunz?" Hiddenite asked. The light pink crystal gem smirked at the nickname.

"Let us begin."

Both their gems began to glow their respective colors, Kunzite's gems on her forearms, and Hiddenite's on her chest. Kunzite held her right arm out in front of her to expose her glowing gem. From it materialized two tonfas that she then gripped with her free left hand and then her right. Hiddenite put her two fists together over her chest as a small ray of light shined over them. She then pulled her hands away to show two green spiked knuckle coverings fitting over her fists. Both sides of each one had small blades on both sides that reached the end of her fists.

The two then refocused on each other this time with weapons in hand. Hiddenite gave a small smirk and pressed an attack; a simple left jab to which Kunzite easily blocked by crossing her tonfas. It of course left her sides open for a strike which Hiddenite tried to exploit, but Kunzite was faster and shifted her weight to her right foot to block her left side with her free leg. Hiddenite regarded this with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa, nice block."

"Thank you," the pink gem said, then kicked the arm away with the same leg, and pushed her arms forward to free them from her sister's stretched hand. Now free, Kunzite pressed an offensive, swinging her tonfas on each side of her fellow gem. Hiddenite was able to deflect such attacks with ease, until suddenly her sister unexpectedly launched a roundhouse towards her.

"Whoa!" the greener of the gems bent over backwards to avoid a close encounter with a foot. Using her momentum she flipped on to her hands and back to her feet again.

"I almost had you there, Hiddenite!" Kunzite said.

"Alright I admit, I was a bit surprised," Hiddenite replied, "but let's see if I can return the feeling!" She then charged forward with a couple head jabs which Kunzite was able to avoid by moving her head easily. Then suddenly Hiddenite attempted a hammering kick of her own. But this time Kunzite was able to crisscross her tonfas again beneath her sister's leg along the calf and hold it there in a precarious position. However rather than do something from there, Kunzite looked at her sister.

"I will actually give you a chance sister," she said, "seeing how there's very little you could do from the positioning I have you in. So why don't you just yield?" Hiddenite struggled to maintain her balance.

"Actually Kunz, I could say the same thing about you," she said smugly, "after all, who's the one with their arms tied up?" Kunzite's eyes widened with the sudden realization, then Hiddenite lifted her caught leg out of Kunzite's tonfa grip and swung it around herself into a sweep. Kunzite easily jumped over the leg, and swung her left tonfa towards Hiddenite's left side. The attack was easily blocked with her right hand, and with the left blocked an overhead strike. She knocked the hand at her side away and with the same hand thrust her palm into Kunzite's unguarded midsection. She hadn't put her over-strength into the attack, but nonetheless her opponent skidded backwards on flat feet until she hit flat against the wall.

The impact was swift, but knocked some breath out of the light pink woman.

"Whoa, Kunzite!" Hiddenite exclaimed and rushed over to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes Hiddenite I'm fine," Kunzite said, "I thought we were both holding back though."

"Yeah well, guess I still don't know my own strength," Hiddenite chuckled, putting a hand behind her head, "But man Kunzite, you really are improving! I think you may be faster in a fight against me!"

"You believe so?"

"Sure! You've been countering everything I do almost perfectly!"

"Well, no offense, but you are easy to read for me," Kunzite said smiling nervously.

"Aw come on, I can't be that predictable, can I?" Kunzite dispersed her weapons and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Maybe unpredictability is something I can teach you sometime," she said. Hiddenite smiled at her.

"I think I'd like that," she said. A few moments passed before Kunzite spoke again.

"You know, I'm actually feeling invigorated from that spar, I don't really feel like going back to work just yet... Hiddenite, do you think I can explore with you outside?"

"What? Sis are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" said Kunzite, "You were right Hiddenite, I'm getting nowhere currently with the beam pad cooped up like this. Perhaps I can find some useful items out in the field."

"All you'll ever find out there is ice."

"Well even if we don't find anything else, I can still use a walk outside."

"Hmmm... alright I guess," Hiddenite agreed, "We can leave whenever you're ready."

"So right now?"

"Alright, sure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Somewhere in orbit over that same ice rock, a figure hovered just outside its pull of gravity. Like with the former two, it was also a humanoid, but because it was in the wake of the side untouched by the planet's light, it only appeared as a silhouette. It sported wings that seemed to flake liquid within the vacuum effect of space.

The figure looked towards the massive body of ice as if it were trying to see something small and unseen. After a few moments it hovered its open palms on both sides of its body and spheres of transparent magic glowed around them. Within the spheres grew two small orbs that were more solid and black and slowly began to increase in size to at least two feet wide. It shot its hands forward and threw the orbs towards the moon at near mach 3 speeds until they could no longer be seen from it's spot. Once they were out of sight, the figure spoke,

"I've finally found you... Spodumene..."

* * *

-There you have it, I hope you all enjoyed that first part! I probably will get around to continuing this if I ever find time to.-


	2. Discoveries

-Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe. What I do own are my OCs Kunzite and Hiddenite, among other things...-

The two black orbs rocketed towards the icy ground side by side. Finally they hit the ground with a resounding crash. But unlike their destroyed surrounding, the orbs themselves were mostly unaffected from their impact. Instead they began to tremor and shift in form.

The one on the right grew out four appendages acting as arms and legs, with the arms being long enough for its claws to drag on the ground almost in a quadrupedal fashion. The head it grew had a mouth filled with razor jagged teeth and three small, glowing yellow eyes.

The left orb took on a more insect look; a long chitin armored body at least five feet long with two sets of strong legs supporting it up plus half a dozen smaller ones towards the front of its body. Both the head and the tail end sported a set of giant mandibles, with glowing yellow eyes at the head.

The two creatures surveyed their surroundings, almost as if unaffected by the white haze that the whipper winds created. The beast of the two sniffed the air, while the insect tried to pick up scents on the ground.

Suddenly the beast locked its head towards a specific direction, and with a grunt of satisfaction pounded the ground twice with its claws. The two black creatures then stalked off in that direction to whatever it was that the beast had smelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two gem sisters trudged through snow that was at least as high as their knees. Between the two of them, Hiddenite seemed to shiver the most.

"Sister, are you alright? The cold is not affecting you too much, is it?" Kunzite asked.

"Honestly, who can grow used to walking around in a giant frozen wasteland?" Hiddenite replied, barely able to keep the shiver out of her voice, "And what about you Kunz? You don't look like you're cold at all."

"I'm not sure I understand it either," Kunzite said, "but I don't think I feel the cold as I should."

"What does that mean?" Hidddenite said as she suddenly went over to her sister. She put a hand to her shoulder, and was surprised by what she felt.

"Kunzite! Your skin is ice cold! Are you sure you're alright?!"

"Yes Hiddenite, I said I feel fine. I don't have hypothermia if that's what you're asking. But what about you? You're the one I should worry about."

"Ah, don't worry about me," she said, "But it's like I said: all you ever find out here is snow and ice."

"Well we'll just keep going and maybe we'll find something!" Kunzite said.

So they kept on, crunching snow under their feet with every step. Occasionally they would look up and find the familiar gas giant and its light barely reaching them. From the distance they were they could see the small winds within each ring as they whirled fluidly in a clockwise direction.

Hiddenite still was forced to shield her eyes within the wind with her arm, but Kunzite kept moving as if the wind wasn't even blocking her sight. In fact she was fairly certain she could see something in the distance... something peculiar on that distant wall of ice...

"Hiddenite?" she said, "Just in front of us... I think I see something..."

"What? Where?"

"I'm not sure, let's look closer!" Kunzite said moving faster.

"Hey, wait up!"

With Hiddenite in back, they reached what it was that Kunzite was looking at; a massive wall of ice at least twenty feet high, and densely thick enough to be non-transparent. What caught Kunzite's attention however was a small marking on it.

"Do you see this right here?" she indicated.

"What? Those little scratch marks?" Hiddenite asked skeptically.

"They're not scratch marks!" she said, "Look closer; they're deliberate carvings in a specific shape." Hiddenite put her head closer to see; sure enough, these markings curved in an intricate pattern, like a small creature with small legs. "Don't you see? Something with some level of intelligence had to have made them."

"Huh, now that you mention it, it does look like a strange shape," Hiddenite admitted, "but it's funny; I've been traversing this area of the ice fields for a long time, how come I've never seen this before?"

"Maybe it's recent?" Kunzite asked. Hiddenite shrugged and looked back at the marking. She traced her fingers downward along the near-stinging ice wall. Suddenly when they reached a small area below, a small section of the ice actually gave in and pushed in slightly.

"Hey, look at this," she indicated. Kunzite looked closer at the imprinting rock.

"A perfectly carved chunk of ice... you push in?"

"Yeah, I pushed it and it stopped about an inch in." Kunzite brought her own hand opposite Hiddenite's side, and sure enough there was another chunk of the ice she could push in.

Suddenly, when the pink gem pushed her side in, there came a deep rumbling noise, causing both gems to leap back. The entire section of the ice wall they had touched began to sink in slowly into the ground. The two gem sisters now could see inside of a deep cave. Hiddenite turned to her sister.

"Right, from here on in, everything we see will be new to both of us," she said.

"Well I'd at least like to be prepared for any danger inside," Kunzite replied, as she summoned her tonfas.

"Good idea," Hiddenite said, summoning her silver-knuckles. Cautiously, the two sisters entered the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with the two black creatures, tracking the scent the had picked up had lead to them to a stop in front of a small rising of snow. The beast of the two sniffed the door for a moment, and then scratched the door with its claws. The door however held its own against the intruder until the beast eventually gave up.

The insect however began sniffing the ground around the rising, until with an odd clicking sound of satisfaction darted off in another direction. The beast took notice of this and ran off in pursuit of its companion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the dim glow from their gems lighting the way, the two gems made their way through the winding hallway. The ice walls around them illuminated with a beautiful glow of green and light purple. As the most seasoned to exploring unknown areas of the two, Hiddenite walked slightly in front with her silver-knuckles held in front of her. Kunzite brought up the rear holding her tonfas up as well, while occasionally she would cast a look a look in back of her to remind her that they were in fact alone.

Finally, they reached a stop in the winding hallway to a larger room. The two marveled at the crystalline walls that surrounded them on all sides. At the very end of the oval shaped room stood some sort of pedestal altar atop of the raised floor.

"Look at these walls," Kunzite said, looking in closer, "Their structural density, is almost like the support beams in our hut!" Hiddenite knocked lightly on the walls for confirmation.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Hiddenite agreed.

"In fact, didn't you say it was 'nearby' that you found the beams in the first place?" Kunzite added.

"Hmmm, I think I did," she said, "but remember I found them as just a bunch of rocks sticking up in the snow."

"Well even so, I'm going to take a sample of this back with me for study," Kunzite said and flipped her right tonfa on top of her arm. The shorter end suddenly produced a small beam of light which she then slowly cut into the solid wall.

Hiddenite left her sister to her task and moved toward the other end of the room. The pedestal she found was thick, rectangular and made of the same mineral as the walls around them. She gazed upon the top and was puzzled by what she found.

"Is this... some sort of... writing?" she asked herself. A small paragraph of unfamiliar writing was indeed before her. "Hey Kunzite, you almost done?"

"... There finished," Kunzite said, as she bubbled the small chunk in between her hands and sent it back to their hut, "What is it?"

"This altar up here has something written on it. Never seen this kind of writing before, can you read it?"

"Let me look at it," Kunzite said and joined her sister at the front. After a few moments of reading, Kunzite's eyes slowly began to widen, something that Hiddenite noticed as well.

"Well? What's it say?" Hiddenite asked, but no answer, "Kunzite? Hello, Kunzite?"

"... Geode..." mumbled the pink girl.

"Geode?" questioned Hiddenite. That seemed to knock Kunzite out of her trance.

"Hiddenite, do you know what this is?!"

"You tell me," she replied.

"Hiddenite... this text was written by forerunners of our kind! Precursors even! It must be at least hundreds of millienias old!"

"Our... ancestors wrote this?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, what does it say?" she asked again. Kunzite turned back to the writing.

"Hmmm... 'Here in peaceful solitude the Moon Beetle is housed. Woe to the malevolent ones who would use in disregard for existence itself. But for a true, righteous being born of Geode, to release the Beetle, repeat the words: Genesis Crystallium."

The moment she said those last two words the whole top of the alter began to glow brilliant light blue. The two gems jumped back in surprise. The altar-top then de-materialized near-exactly how the door to their hut did as well, and a recess opened. The two gems cautiously looked inside and found it completely empty, save for a very small, silver colored object with six small stubs on two sides of it. It was Kunzite who carefully grabbed the timid creature in her fingers so they could both see.

"The Moon Beetle?" Hiddenite asked.

"It seems very much so," Kunzite confirmed, looking at it all over.

"Well, what's so special about such a tiny little thing?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but to have been stored inside a deeply hidden cave on an ice moon in the middle of space? It must have been put here by somebody for a reason."

"Well maybe we shouldn't take it from here," Hiddenite said.

"What? What do you mean don't take it?" Kunzite asked surprised by her sister's response.

"Really, if this beetle really was put here by our 'ancestors', it had to be for a good reason. It could be to keep someone from getting their hands on it; someone like us even!"

"Oh come on, sister, where's your spirit of discovery?"

"I lose it every moment I'm here on this rock!" Hiddenite suddenly exploded. Kunzite flinched, never hearing her sister raise her voice violently at her before. Hiddenite realized what she did and immediately calmed down. She turned away from her sister in shame and embarrassment, "I'm... sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that. I've just had a lot on my mind."

Kunzite then bubbled the beetle in her hands, but put the bubble itself back in the recess so that she could join her sister sitting on the ground. Hiddenite felt her sister's arm on her shoulder.

"Kunzite," she spoke softly, "I hope it's not just me going crazy on this ice moon but... I think I might be jealous of you. I've been out searching trekking in these vast snow fields for how many times, and not once have I ever found anything like this..."

"And yet we found this, Hiddenite," Kunzite said, indicating the cave that they were in.

"No, YOU found this cave. Think about it, it's you who works on that warp pad, it was you who found the cave entrance and you who could read the writing on the altar!" She calmed down about as she caught her breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... where does that leave me?"

Kunzite hugged her arm on her sister's shoulder tighter. She looked down and away from her for a moment, thinking on her sister said.

"Strong," she said quietly.

"... pardon?" Hiddenite said.

"You're strong, Hiddenite," Kunzite said clearer, "You're the strongest I've ever known. I mean we both created our hut to live in, but most of the labor was on your part. It's also the reason I've stayed in the hut working on the warp pad while you traversed outside; I knew you were stronger and the bravest of us to do any exploring."

"Kunzite."

"In fact, it was only after our little sparring session we had that sparked something in me. I'm not sure what it was, but I felt more... daring," Kunzite now turned to look at her sister, "Don't you see? You inspire me... to be just as strong as you are! I know I have much more to experience in my existence, but you make me WANT to! So don't ever say that you're not good enough for something, because you'll always be to me..."

Hiddenite now looked into her sister's eyes with her own, her personal shame dissipating completely. She then wrapped both her arms around her in a hug, while Kunzite did the same.

"Thank you Kunzite," the green gem said, "you always know exactly what to say."

"Well I pride myself on that," Kunzite replied.

"Alright, I'm done being all sentimental-like," Hiddenite said as they rose to their feet, "Maybe we oughtta take that Moon Beetle with us, for safe keeping at least."

"Agreed, I'll just-" A sound cut her off. Both the girls jerked their heads up to the exit. What they saw nearly horrified them.

Two black creatures emerged from the exit of the room. One of them walked on two legs with arms long enough to touch the ground when it bent over. The other was a long insect-like creature with armored plating and two sets of mandibles on either side of it. The beast of two looked at them carefully, snarling.

Kunzite and Hiddenite looked at each other, then jumped down to the base floor weapons drawn. The insect let out some repulsive clicking noise, while the beast raised its clawed arms in a roar.

"Dare I ask if you've seen these... things before?" Kunzite asked.

"I have no idea what those things are," Hiddenite replied, "but it doesn't look like they're friendly."

"Well in that case, I suggest we need not go friendly on them," Kunzite raised her eyebrow.

Hiddenite smirked and turned back to their new foes. On her silver-knuckles the two edge-blades that normally faced backward towards her flipped forward, gleaming light towards her enemies.

Kunzite held out her tonfas in battle position, while at the long ends of each one a beam of pink light similar to the one she cut into the wall erected.

The two creatures confirmed these as hostile actions and began to advance slowly. Both of them began to leak some sort of saliva substance from their mouths, the insect of which's began to eat away at the ground that touched it. Both the gems grimaced at this, then looked at each other.

"Maybe I should take that one," Hiddenite indicated to the insect.

"Really?"

"It's like you said, I'm strong!" The gems and the creatures then charged towards each other.


	3. Unknown creatures

-As before, I own nothing from the cartoon Steven Universe, except my own OCs Kunzite and Hiddenite.-

The two gems and their solid black foes met in a clash. The beast of the two swung its arms wildly and undisciplined at Kunzite, whom had to dodge every swing rather than block them.

'He's strong, but he's slow; I must to find some sort of opening,' Kunzite thought.

Hiddenite on the other hand was forced to keep her distance as the insect kept spewing its acid at her. Everywhere the acid hit slowly but surely ate away at what ever substance it hit.

"Ugghh, that stuff smells foul," she spoke out loud, "Alright, if that's the way you wanna play, I've got a trick or two as well!" With that the gem on her chest began to glow and then suddenly she slowly turned transparent until she all but vanished completely.

The insect twitched its head back and forth, rapidly trying to find its invisible foe. It would spray its acid here and there for good measure, but all it ever hit was the walls and the floor.

Suddenly, its head was impacted from its left side. Jerking it back it tried to snap at whatever hit it with its mandibles, but it grabbed only empty air.

"No, over here!" The insect snapped its head to the right, only for it to be smacked hard by an unseen fist. The spiked fist however found itself buried into the insect's right side mandible, forcing Hiddenite to drop her disguise.

"Hey, let go!" she cried. The insect pulled around hard to release itself, but the fist held fast. It even tried to snap at the gem using its rear set mandibles, to which Hiddenite was forced to jump back and forth as best as she could to avoid.

Finally, grasping the end of the point with her free right hand, and securing her left foot against the base where the mandible met the head, Hiddenite gave a mighty pull, and the piece snapped off with an audible snap. Both of them stumbled back and soon faced each other again. Hiddenite looked down at the black, pointed trophy that adorned her left silver-knuckle, pulled it loose and threw it to the ground.

Looking back up at her foe, she was surprised to find that from the stub where half of the insect's mouth used to be, slowly but surely a new one was somehow regrowing. In just a few short moments, an entirely new mandible had regrown in its place.

"What the...?" Hiddenite said out loud, "You break off part of them, but they just grow back?"

Kunzite wasn't faring any better than her sister. The beast was simply swinging its powerful arms at her too fast for her to make any kind of offensive maneuver of her own.

"Hiddenite!" she called out, "This beast is giving me more than I can handle!"

"Quick, back to back!" her sister replied, and the two joined each other with their backs nearly touching. On either side of them their solid black foes eyed them down almost hungrily.

"Okay, so if you cut off a part of their bodies, they just grow right back!" Hiddenite told her sister.

"Grow back? As in they regenerate?"

"Yeah, that too."

"That would mean... just how much of their body can regenerate?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there must be something to them that gives them regeneration."

"Well, it's worth a try, but didn't you say you were having trouble?" Hiddenite looked over her left shoulder at the black hairy beast. It began to jump in place and grunt in sort of a tantrum fashion.

"Perhaps we should switch opponents," Kunzite suggested. With that they quickly pivoted around each other so they now faced their opposite enemies.

'This big ugly brute? This will be easy...!' Hiddenite thought readying her fists.

'Hexaped, front and rear mandibles, armored body, acidic secretions... yes, this can work.' Kunzited thought, crossing her blade-tonfas They both then launched at their new opponents.

Hiddenite easily blocked a reckless overhead right arm swinging down on her with her elbow, and with her other elbow she jabbed it hard into the creature's gut. The beast recoiled hard from the impact but Hiddenite pressed her counterattack. She roundhouse kicked the creature in its head, various tiny cracks heard told her that she may have cracked the creatures head and maybe even knocked out a couple teeth.

Kunzite danced-dodged elegantly around the insect as it futilely spewed its acid at her. When she got close enough she swung her blades at the insect's head. It's head was knocked aside, but it faced her again and again. This time with widened mandibles it attempted to grab her whole. Kunzite crossed her arms so her tonfas provided cover against the grip. She gritted her teeth and grunted as she held fast against the insect trying to throw her from side to side.

Kunzite suddenly saw more acid dripping from its oral cavity, and quickly kicked her leg up beneath the creature's head. She was free from its grip and used the momentum from her kick to backflip.

The insect suddenly swung its other end mandibles at the pink gem. Quickly, Kunzite twisted herself to roll over the incoming attack and quickly stabbed the blade end of one of her tonfas into the tail before it left her completely. With minimal resistance it pierced the armor and dug deep into the ground beneath.

The insect let out a very painful clicking noise from the sudden change in its momentum. It then tried to free its rear end from the tonfa-anchor, but the weapon held strong in the ground. Kunzite quickly used her other tonfa and buried that one into the creature's front head. The insect now was pinned on both ends to the ground and was not able to move much of anything save for snapping its mandibles and wiggling its legs.

The pink gem moved to the front of the trapped creature and with nimble fingers, located a weak, soft spot within the creature's chitin armor. Her fingers dug deep in and within the black, viscocus liquid found what felt like the cord that acted as the creature's spine. She ripped hard, snapped the cord, and the insect fell still in an instant.

Kunzite took a moment to catch her breath, "Well, that should at least stop it for a moment." She then retrieved her tonfas from the ground and deactivated their blades.

The other beast was clearly dazed at this point, simply trying to get a new bearing on its surroundings. It never got the chance however as Hiddenite shoulder charged it with her right side while she fitted the blades on her left spiked knuckle around its neck. She charged hard, pushing the beast back until they both slammed into the wall with a vibrating thud. The blades imbedded themselves into the the wall, effectively locking the creature in its place.

Hiddenite then quickly removed her hand from the knuckle and was able to step back. The beast flailed its arms around helplessly, trying to free itself, but the weapon held itself firm within the wall.

"Yeah! Not quite so tough now, are ya?!" Hiddenite couldn't help but taunt. The beast roared defiantly in response. Hiddenite cocked back her other arm and shot it hard into the beast's chest. There was a splatter as her fist seemingly punched through very thick liquid instead of a solid body.

"What the- disguisting..." Hiddenite grimaced, her fist twisting through the disgusting insides feeling for something, anything that could be keeping this monster moving.

Finally her hand closed upon something hard. With a mighty yank, she pulled her hand and whatever it held out of the creature's body. The beast roared helplessly as whatever was removed from it so forcefully apparently gave it life. Without it, the creature's movements began to slow drastically and Hiddenite noticed that the creature seemed to be... oozing.

She finally looked down at what it was she removed. Covered in thick oozing liquid was a small light blue glowing shard that seemed to hum in her hands very faintly.

"So this little thing... controls it?" She said, looking back up the body that had just a moment ago tried to kill them. It now oozed uncontrollably down to the floor in a giant liquid mass.

She heard the sound of footsteps approaching her, and Hiddenite saw Kunzite join her.

"Kunzite, are you alright?" she asked.

"I suppose so," Kunzite replied, "A few cuts and bruises here and there but nothing too serious. You?"

"Same here," she said, removing her knuckle from the wall and looking down at the mess on the ground. "That ugly beast just turned into a messy puddle when I pulled this out of it." She showed her sister the glowing shard, who then took it in her hands.

"Interesting..." she said, turning it and probing at it with her fingers, "feels not only exothermic, but seems to give off its own light..." she looked on at the strange orb in her hands, unaware of what was happening behind her.

The insect somehow regain its feet very slowly and began to advance towards the unaware pink gem. Hiddenite suddenly saw it behind her.

"KUNZITE! LOOK OUT!" she cried out. Kunzite started to turn around, but Hiddenite shoved past her and tackled the insect. Firmly grabbing it by its head she wrestled the creature to the ground until she held it face up. The creature flailed its legs back and forth and snapped both its mandibles, but Hiddenite held strong.

"Kunzite! Do something, I can't hold this thing forever!" the green gem exclaimed.

"R-Right, hold on!" Kunzite quickly ran to assist the green gem. She planted her foot at the base of the rear mandibles and this time using smaller blades on the shorter ends of the tonfas, into two sides of the creature's soft underbelly. The blade easily sliced through the insect's underbelly with near-surgical precision.

The head of the insect began to thrash around more violently, apparently aware of what was happening to it. Hiddenite punched both of her brawler-knuckles around its front mandibles and just like the beast, locked them into the ground. Removing her fingers from the weapons, she got off the insect and found that it could not move its head anymore.

"Alright Kunzite, have you got it open?" she said, rejoining her sister.

"Yes Hiddenite, now where do I find it?" Kunzite asked.

"Feel around somewhere in its chest area!" Kunzite dug her hand through the hole in the armor she made. Feeling around in the thorax through thick and viscous liquid, she finally found a solid object that felt like it didn't belong. She yanked it out of the insect, and the creature's clicking of terror began to weaken and slow down. Just like with the beast, the insect's body began to ooze and melt into a black mess.

The two sisters finally stepped away from masses of liquids that tainted crystalline ground and were able to catch their breath.

"...Alright ...in all seriousness, that was definitely a good work out," Hiddenite said, stretching her arms around.

"But what were those things?" Kunzite asked.

"Whatever they were, they're the first living, moving things we've encountered in a long time."

"Walking, hostile constructs made nearly entirely of some sort of liquid is not exactly what I'd refer to as a sentient lifeform."

"They walked around and made strange noises, one of them even spit acid; that's about as real as it gets to me," Hiddenite crossed her arms over her chest.

"But still, both were animated by these shards,"Kunzite looked in her own hand at the orb she now was holding and held the two side by side, "These almost look like they're pieces of... something," she said.

"Kunzite, I'm a little worried," Hiddenite said, "I mean the first creatures we've seen and encountered in a long time try to kill us? How do we know there aren't more of them?"

"I would say we handled ourselves fairly well," Kunzite pointed out.

"Yeah barely, I mean next time, if there is a next time, we might not be so lucky."

"What are you saying sister?"

"I'm saying that it might not be safe out here anymore," Hiddenite said, "Maybe I should keep scouting outside... by myself, just to make sure there aren't more of them."

"Hiddenite..."

"Come on sis, deep down you know I'm right," Hiddenite looked at her. Kunzite looked around at their fallen foes, and finally gave a sigh.

"I suppose so," Kunzite conceded, "It's just that... well, look at how much we've discovered in just a short amount of time, and then suddenly we have to stop."

"It's not permanent, it's just to make sure we'll be safe."

"Yes yes, I understand that... alright, let's return."

"Great- oh wait, I better not forget that Moon Beetle!" Hiddenite quickly returned to the top of the altar.

Kunzite turned towards the exit to the cave, but suddenly in her shift in momentum her hand lost grip of one of the shards. It fell to the ground right towards the black puddle that used to be a killer insect. The moment the two made contact, the puddle began to quiver and reform.

"What-" Kunzite said, then realized quickly what was happening. She jumped down, wrapped her fingers around the still-exposed gem shard, and removed it from the liquid. Almost immediately the liquid stopped moving again.

"Geode, that was frightening," Kunzite said, her heartbeat racing again, and turned to her sister, "I think it's best if we take these shards with us as well."

"Good idea," Hiddenite replied. She picked up the still-bubbled Moon Beetle from the altar recess, and finally teleported it back to their hut. Kunzite did the same with the two gem shards and the two of them cautiously exited the crystal cave and began their trek back to their safe-hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the orbit above the moon, the black humanoid figure continued to hover in place. Its massive black wings would slowly flap up and down occasionally. The figure slowly began to drift out of the eclipsing shadow and into the light of the gas giant.

The figure measured at least ten feet tall from head to foot, while its wing-to wing width measured about fifteen feet. It was clad in a large, bulky armor covering the entire body save the head, with thinner mesh at its body joints. Its entire head was concealed in a black helm with a visor that didn't reflect light.

The figure put its hand to its chest as it suddenly felt something.

"... so, my Spawns have fallen..." the figure's teeth gritted, "...no matter, it confirms it; you are here Spodumene, and I will find you..."

The figure then crouched down in mid-space, and shot itself forward towards the moon towards the same spot it had shot its Spawns.


	4. A strange reunion

-Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe; I do own my OCs Kunzite, Hiddenite, and it looks like this new character as well...-

The gem sisters emerged from the cave, the entire time on their toes in case of visit from more black creatures or worse. And just like before, Hiddenite walked in front with Kunzite bringing up the rear. But when they walked back outside, they felt something. A deep rumble beneath their feet in the ice ground.

Not only that but there was a sound as well; a sort of explosion. The two looked out, and saw what looked like an explosion of ice far on the distant horizon.

"What's that?" Hiddenite asked.

"It could have been a stray space rock or small asteroid," Kunzite said, then shook her head, "Come on, let's return to the hut; I would like to experiment on those shards."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The black figure rose off of its knee within the newly-made crater and onto its feet. The snow that fell on it melted fast and ran down its body without leaving any marks. It looked around, surveying all of its surroundings.

It then looked down at the ground; in its own arrival it had left a massively impressive crater. Within it though were two smaller craters.

"So this is where my Spawns landed," the figure spoke with a female voice, "their tracks look fairly recent..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally returning to their safe-hut, rather than join her sister, Hiddenite chose to remain close to the door with her thoughts. Her sister wasn't half bad at exploring outside, and was even good at this discovery business.

That last thought just made her frown again; why had she been walking around outside for so long? Was she really trying to look for something, or was it mainly just to clear thoughts and stay fit? While the latter was definitely true, she had never found anything... until now. Maybe there was merit to Kunzite's reasoning; a brains and a brawn did sound better than just one of them alone.

She thought about their encounter with the black creatures. In truth, that fight could have ended a lot more horribly, with one of them being seriously hurt or worse- retreating into their gem to heal. She was thankful that neither of them had ever had to or needed to before. She was never sure how long a gem would take as they regenerated, but Kunzite's collected tomes suggested it could take as long as three weeks.

"HIDDENITE, HIDDENITE!" her thoughts were so suddenly interrupted when Kunzite came running up to her, "It's a miracle! I can hardly believe it!"

"What? What's a miracle?"

"Those two shards we brought back?" she asked, "I examined them more closely, and it turns out there is something special about them!"

"Yeah," Hiddenite said with narrowed eyes.

"So I thought I'd use them on the warp pad, just to see if anything would happen..."

"Kunzite," the green gem said slowly, starting to realize where this was going.

"It's unbelievable, I can barely contain my excitement!" Kunzite said, then grabbed her sister's hand, "Come, you just have to see it for yourself!"

Leading her into her small work room, she brought Hiddenite down so she could look closer at the bottom of the pad. A small panel was open showing various colorful wires. The majority of them connected to a small, sort of receiver plate. Kunzite held the two shards in her hands before them.

"Alright, do you see how they glow and give off the tiniest of vibrations?" she said, handing them to her sister. Hiddenite held them in her palms; sure enough, there was vibration but very faint. She may have missed it if she wasn't feeling for them.

"Yeah I feel it," Hiddenite said, and handed them back to Kunzite, "But I don't see what this is-"

"Patience Hiddenite, you'll soon see!" Kunzite interrupted, "Anyway, I'll just place them both on the receptacle..." She carefully placed them next to each other making sure that they were perfectly centered. She then brought her hands back and closed the entire panel lid. Holding out her hands towards the top of the pad, but first turned towards her sister with a grin.

"Are you ready for this?"

Hiddenite nodded, and Kunzite's forearm gems began to glow. From her fingertips came forth tiny bolts of electricity flowing into the warp pad base. Her face was calm at first, but gradually became more determined, which Hiddenite took notice of.

Suddenly, the top of the warp pad began to glow. Hiddenite's eyes widened in almost complete disbelief. Kunzite still concentrated her arms a few seconds longer until the warp pad whirred to life completely and illuminated the entire room. She finally put her hands down and the two gems looked at each other; Hiddenite mouth's agape and Kunzite with a smirk.

"I... I... can't believe it," the green gem said, "Kunzite, you actually did it...!"

"Yes Hiddenite, I really did," she said, and was embraced hard by her sister.

Hiddenite could slowly feel the weight of a heavy burden lift. They now had a means to leave such a desolate icy wasteland and see the whole universe... could they really do that now?

"So uh, where will this warp pad take us?" she asked, separating herself from her sister.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure," Kunzite said, "I mean my history tome suggests that interplanetary warp pads actually connect with each other."

"Really?"

"It sounds like speculation though, but even if they don't, this pad will take us SOME-where! Isn't that exciting in itself?!"

"Well I can't argue with that," Hiddenite agreed, "So when can we use it?"

"We'll need to use it soon, actually; even with two of those crystal gem shards doubling the power strength, that maybe gives it about twenty minutes until it shuts down. And worse still, with this being such an early model warp pad, it's doubtful that it's a two-way teleporter!"

"Well then there's no time!" Hiddenite said, turning around to prepare for packing, "let's pack up our stuff and leave finally!"

"Of course, we should pack up our tomes," Kunzite smirked as she joined her, "You never know when you might need them!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just outside of the hut, the tall, dark figure shadowed over it thanks to the light of the gas giant. On both sides its massive wings dripped a thick black substance on the white snow. Through its visor it looked right at the small rising in the snow, and its mouth twisted in a snarl.

It raised its hands over its shoulders and around to its back, and in them materialized a massive battleaxe of at least ten feet tall. On the pommel between the two wedges was a gemstone; a seven edged jet black gemstone on both sides.

The battleaxe was poised in that position, potential energy building...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gem sisters finally stood in front of the warp pad, Kunzite bearing a long strap knapsack holding all four of her collected tomes, the crystal wall sample, and the Moon Beetle. They looked at each other.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, though a little nervous," Hiddenite admitted.

"Don't worry, we're in this together," Kunzite said.

"... Alright, on three."

"One,"

"Two-"

Suddenly there was another massive rumbling, but not from the ground this time. Rather the entire hut itself began to shake violently. The support beams themselves creaked hard and the two alarmed gems looked around frantically.

"What's going on?!" Hiddenite said, "Another asteroid?"

"Hiddenite, look!" Kunzite pointed, towards the entrance room. They both saw it, or at least what was left of it, as it looked like the entire roof of that room was destroyed, caved in by something. The walls themselves in that room lost their support as the beams gave away. With no walls left, the snow winds whipped in freely.

But what caused the intense damage however was certainly no asteroid. Instead it was what looked like a massive double wedge ax, buried deep into the ground. The stave itself was held by a massive figure, nearly ten feet tall and black as night. The blackness of the figure stood out more prominently as it contrasted the white snow. It wore some sort of armor with shoulder pads, cylinders over each sections of its arms with its hands exposed, and armored pants with combat boots. The body of the figure was a bit of a lighter shade of black than its armor, about a mix of black and grey.

Kunzite's face was a look of shock and almost terror, while Hiddenite's was a look of determination and anger. The green gem motioned to her sister, and the two of them slowly walked to the edge of their new exterior.

"It was only a matter of time," the gems heard the figure spoke in a female's voice, " when I would find you ag-" the figure stopped mid-sentence. It looked clearly at who it was talking two, which was certainly not whom it was expecting.

"What? You aren't the one I seek!" it said, angrily, "Who are you two?!"

"Hey! We should ask YOU that!" Hiddenite shouted in her own angry tone, "Who do you think you are?! Why'd you destroy our hut and try and kill us?"

"I am Jet, and you two aren't the one I sent my Spawns after," the figure, now called Jet replied in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Spawns?" Kunzite said. She then took notice of the figure's back, which held two large wing-shaped blobs of black liquid, similar to what the black enemies were made of, "What a minute, those black creatures that attacked us earlier- YOU sent them after us?"

"What?" Hiddenite gritted her teeth at that realization. She brought her clenched hands to her chest and materialized her green silver brawler knuckles on them.

"Wrong," Jet said sharply, "I didn't send them after you two. I sent them after one; one gem in particular who I've been trying to find for a long time."

"One, as in one of us?" Hiddenite indicated between her and her sister, "Well tough luck you, 'cause neither of us is giving up the other without someone's destruction!"

"That's right!" Kunzite added, and summoned her tonfas as well, "We may not match you in physical height at least, but what myself and Hiddenite lack in experience, we more than make up for in our courage and teamwork!"

Jet regarded them slightly, "Hmmm, you have quite a mouth on you, green gem," looking at Hiddenite, then turning to Kunzite, "and you, the way you speak so eloquently, why I'm almost certain it reminds me of..." Jet paused for a moment.

With her free hand, she pushed something on the side of her helm, and her visor flipped up inside to reveal her eyes: bright white glowing eyes with solid black pupils. They both looked between the gem sisters back and forth, studying both carefully. Hiddenite and Kunzite were puzzled by this, but still didn't let down their guard.

Jet's eyes narrowed, and her mouth twisted into a smirk and she replaced her visor.

"Very clever, Spodumene," she said, "I must admit, this isn't at all what I would've expected. Not in my eons of existence!"

"What are you talking about? What is this 'Spodumene'?" Kunzite asked.

"Wait, are you seriously saying you two have no idea who you are?" Jet asked, in a lighter tone for once.

"What do you mean 'who we are'?" Hiddenite said "We're Hiddenite and Kunzite, crystal gems! We've been on this ice moon for as long as we can remember!" At this, Jet then chuckled to herself.

"I suppose it won't really matter in the end," she said, gripping her battleaxe with both hands, "because destroying you two as you are will be easier!"

"Hey! I'm no easy opponent!" Hiddenite said, and charged forward. Jet swung her massive ax horizontally, but the green gem jumped back and bent her stomach slightly to avoid a massive slash. She then was able to get closer, but Jet forced the blunt end of her ax at her. Hiddenite knocked it away with her right hand knuckle, dodged to the side as Jet swung a right cross, and ducked quickly as Jet used that same arm in a back-smack.

Jet then brought her knee up into Hiddenite's midsection and knocked her back a few inches. Just as quickly. She then thrusted her ax forward in a spear stab towards her. This time however Kunzite jumped in front and crossed her tonfas in front of her. The two weapons clashed and held. Kunzite herself kept her arms pushed forward and braced her feet into the ground.

"Hiddenite! I've got a firm grip!" Kunzite said through her teeth.

"Thanks sis!" Hiddenite jumped towards the unguarded section of Jet's midsection and prepared to punch hard. She saw Jet smirk however, and quickly the two liquid wings crossed themselves in front of the spot where the silver knuckle would've hit. Hiddenite's hand was now caught in the liquid and tried to force herself free.

Kunzite saw this and forced Jet's battleaxe into the ground. She stepped one foot on the staff, propped herself into the air, and kicked Jet in the chest that forced her to step back and drop the ax.

Regaining her balance, Jet spread her wings outward effectively tossing Hiddenite backwards at least back into the undamaged room. The green gem hit the ground and had a little of wind knocked out of her. Kunzite quickly ran over to her side to help her up.

"Rrgh, thanks sis," Hiddenite said, regaining her feet, "Though I think this one is a little more than I expected." Kunzite suddenly looked behind her, at the warp pad.

"But Hiddenite, the warp pad! We're running out of time!" she said.

"I can take her though!" Hiddenite insisted, "she was just warming me up!"

"No we've got to use it now," Kunzite said, turning her sister to face her, "or we may never get a chance to leave again!"

"You have a warp pad here?" Jet said, looking onward inside the undamaged room, "I never thought any of this system's moons had any."

"Hiddenite, we're leaving now!" Kunzite said and pulled her sister's arm. Hiddenite gave one last look at their black foe, and finally went along with her sister.

"NO!" Jet cried out as the two stood atop it with some bag in their possession, "You'll not deny me my vengeance!" She grabbed her battleaxe with both hands and threw it spinning hard towards them. The two gems saw it coming, held each other, and braced...

Until a beam of light erupted from the warp pad top in a straight column. The two looked around as they were surrounded by an encompassing light. They felt themselves be lifted and move fast upward by an unseen force.

Back on the ground, the battleaxe spun and destroyed no gems, but the warp pad itself. Unfortunately for Jet, she saw that her now two foes were gone and there were no sign of them. She let out a scream, grabbed her ax, dislodged it from the wrecked warp pad, and in the upswing destroyed the roof of the other room of the hut.

Jet then just stood there, quietly contemplating. Her moment of vengeance she had so long sought had been taken from her! Now she would have to figure out where her now two targets had gone. She spread her wings, flapped hard, and propelled herself back into space to search again for the lost gems.

-And there you have it! My first Steven Universe fanfic! I'll be honest I was aiming more for making this a one-shot, but then some creative ideas kept flowing in such as starring two gems instead of one and having this villain who I now love writing about. Rest assured, I'm leaving this cliffhanger as a prologue to some bigger stuff to be happening later on. But I'll see you then!-


End file.
